Three Trouble Makers
by BikerBitch15
Summary: Two new kids come to the institute an istant connection is made between them and Jamie see where it takes them.
1. Chapter 1

Three Trouble Makers

"Jamie there's going to be two new students about your age" Professor Xavier said as Jamie took a seat across from the older mutant.

"Ok" Jamie said not sure what else to say.

"Their names are Alejandra and Tyler they will be here in a few moments please go down stairs and meet them and Logan at the door" The professor said as he gestured for Jamie to leave the room.

Jamie slowly stood and left.

"Dude, this place in huge" A female voice said as she came into view Jamie saw that she had uncontrollably curly blonde hair and crystal blue eyes she wore a black tank top and a pair of ripped jeans and back converse. The boy standing next to her had black messy hair he wore a blue tee shirt and a pair of jeans and blue converse.

"Yeah well, there are Jamie go make friends or kill each other I don't really care" Logan said as he pushed the two kids towards Jamie.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you too" The boy said sarcastically.

"Yup" Logan grumbled as he walked away towards the danger room.

"So you're the new students I'm Jamie" Jamie said as he extended his left hand for them to shake the boy was the only one of the two who took it.

"Hey I'm Tyler" The boy now none as Tyler said with a small smile.

"Huh oh yeah I'm Alejandra Ali for short" Ali said snapping back into reality.

"Cool what kind of powers do you guys have I can multiply myself" Jamie said as they walked towards the couch and sat down.

"I can blow things up with my mind and talk to people mentally" Tyler said.

"I can create bad luck I haven't figured out how to make good luck yet and I can feel and change emotions" Ali said as the chandelier fell and with a crash it hit the ground drawing out the rest of the students at the institute. The two boys looked at Ali who had a hand over her mouth "Okay maybe I don't have the whole bad luck thing down yet either" Ali said as the Professor came out and looked directly at her she shrugged with a oops look on her face.

"Alejandra in my office" The professor said.

"It was an accident I swear" Ali said a she reluctantly stood up on her way over to the Professor she smacked Tyler and Jamie who found this situation quite funny "Shut it or the next thing that gets broken will be the both of you" Ali said as she glared at them.

"It seems you have little control over your abilities which makes you a danger to others around and to yourself we will have to work on your control" The Professor said as Ali looked down at her hands playing a game of thumb war by herself or trying to anyway.

"At least I have control over my emotions" Ali said as she got caught up in her little game.

"Yes that is true but from your file it seems you lose control when you are either angry or scared" Professor X said looking at the girl across his desk.

"But I rarely get scared and when it happens when I'm angry I have to be really mad" Ali said as she slumped deeper into her chair.

"I understand that but we will still have to work on your control ok" The Professor asked as Ali nodded "You may leave now we will schedule your extra training later" He said as Ali all but ran for the door.

"Dude, where did it go" Ali asked as she saw that the broken chandelier was no longer where it had fallen.

"That's the good part about being mutants you can clean stuff up faster" Kurt said laughing at the confused look on the fourteen year olds face.

"Dude that's so messed up I break things but it takes hours to fix and it takes you guys like five minutes" Ali said as Tyler and Jamie came up to her as she silently sulked.

"That's because you are not as cool as us" Kurt said laughing as the girl tried to hit him only for him to pop up behind her.

"Kurt stop freaking out the new kid" Scott said as he came up behind them. Ali began sulking again.

"Come on lets go outside" Jamie said as he and the other two headed for the front door.

"Don't go too far out into the woods" Scott warned.

"Yup" Ali yelled back as the all heard a crash from the kitchen before anyone could say anything Ali had grabbed Jamie and Tyler's hands before running outside.

After they were far enough away she let go they kept running until they all collapsed on the ground panting and laughing.

"Okay where are you guys from I'm from Colorado" Tyler asked as he rolled on his side to look at the other two.

"I'm from Kentucky" Jamie said as the two boys looked at Ali expectantly.

"I don't know where I'm from" Ali said after a moment of thought.

"How can you not know where you're from" Tyler asked sitting up and looking at Ali questioningly.

"I don't know I was taken from my parents by Child Services after waking up in a hospital then after that I was bounced around so much I forgot everything about my parents except that my dad would drink a lot and my mom would go out with a different dude every night" Ali said as she continued to look up at the clouds.

"Oh well what was the last place you stayed" Tyler asked changing the subject.

"Um Carolina" Ali said.

"Now favorite colors mines red" Jamie said looking at the other two.

"Blue" Tyler said.

"Black" Ali said.

"Ok um want to go play a prank on the older kids" Tyler asked standing the other two stood up all three grinning evilly.

"Come on I know the perfect one I've been dying to try it out" Ali said as they all began walking towards the door to the institute.

"Well spill it" Tyler said.

"Ok Tyler you said you could blow stuff up with your mind right (nods) so we sit in the kitchen wait till someone comes in to get something to drink and have Tyler blow it up right when they're about to take a drink it'll go up their nose and be hilarious" Ali said already having the plan that up.

"That's a good plan" Jamie said laughing as they walked into the institute.

"Um Jamie where is the kitchen" Tyler asked.

"This way" Jamie said as they made their way into the kitchen they saw that no one was there so they quickly set up the plan and sat at the table talking.

"Hey I just realized something" Tyler said looking at the other two.

"And what would that be" Ali asked rolling her eyes.

"Ali and I don't have super hero names" Tyler said with a slight pout causing Ali to crack up laughing at him.

"He is right" Jamie said thinking.

"Everyone normally calls me Jinx because of the whole bad luck thing so I'll take that name" Ali said sitting down at the table.

"I'll go by …Banger" Tyler said jumping up before losing his balance and taking down Jamie and Ali out of their chairs they all ended up laying on the kitchen floor laughing.

"Think we should get up" Jamie asked.

"Nah" Tyler and Ali said at the same time causing them all to start laughing again.

"What is going on in here" Storm said walking in the kitchen to find three fourteen year olds laughing on the floor.

"Hi lady" Ali said looking up at Storm as of having her head by the older women's feet.

"Hello child why are you three on the floor" Storm said looking down at the three kids. The three in question looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't actually know that and we don't really want to get up" Tyler answered. Storm could already see that the three of them would be a hand full.

"Okay Alejandra is sure you don't forget that you need to schedule your control lessons tomorrow" Storm said before leaving.

"You guys got any cookies" Ali asked randomly.

"Huh yeah but none of us can reach them" Jamie said standing up Tyler did the same and the two helped Ali up.

"I got an idea where are the cookies" Ali asked looking around Jamie pointed to the top of the cabinet which was way over all their heads.

"The older kids thought it would be funny if the put them up there where I couldn't reach" Jamie said shrugging slightly.

"Well Jamie sits on Tyler shoulders" Ali said as Tyler got down on his knees so Jamie could get on his shoulders he afterwards stood but the still couldn't reach.

"Okay Jamie let me get on your shoulders" Ali said as she climbed on top of the kitchen table and got on Jamie's shoulders. They wobbled slightly but Tyler kept them balanced. That was when all the older new recruits decided to come in they all froze in the doorway seeing three fourteen year olds making their way towards the top of the cupboard where earlier that day Bobby had put the box of bookies to tease Jamie.

"Um is that natural" Tabby asked looking at them weirdly the sudden noise caused Tyler to jump and lose his balance causing him and Jamie to fall the hard kitchen floor but Ali had jumped off Jamie's shoulders and grabbed the edge of the top of the cupboards. Scaring the students half to death.

"Uh so not cool you guys we almost had the cookies" Jamie whined before the two boys noticed that Ali wasn't on the floor to they looked up to see her reaching for the cookies but as she grabbed them her hand slipped and she fell to them floor accidently sending a wave of panic throughout the whole mansion drawing the attention of the Professor Logan Storm Mr. McCoy and Scott and Jean to the kitchen.

As soon as all the other adults and the two students were in the room the saw all the new recruits surrounding a form Logan pushed through them to see Ali holding a box of cookies with a small cut above her left eye unlike most she wasn't crying but instead trying to open the box of cookies.

"What happened" Logan said kneeling in front of Ali tilting her head up so he could see the cut better it was long and deep and would most likely going to need stitches.

"We came in and they were sitting on each other's shoulders making their way across the kitchen when Tabby said something and they fell but somehow the little girl had grabbed the top of the cupboard but when she grabbed the cookies she fell and hit her head on the floor" Bobby explained.

"I'm not little" Ali yelled with her mouth full of a cookie. She set the box down and stood up and looked right up at Bobby with a glare that was worse than Batman's.

"Ok ok we need to get your head looked at and Bobby stop annoying her" Logan said before the girl broke something using her mutation. The girl huffed but followed Mr. McCoy anyway crossing her arms and pouting mumbling something about not being little.

"Can we come too" Tyler asked but instead of waiting for an answer the two boys ran after Ali who was starting to wobble from loss of blood and a possible concussion. Both boys grabbed her upper arm to steady her and continued to walk towards the hospital wing.

"Their first day here and they already got hurt" Logan said shaking his head and following them to help of Beast.

"Let's get this straight this was because of cookies" Beast said laughing as he stitched up Ali's forehead a few minutes later.

"It's not our fault the older kids put them up there" Ali said crossing her arms.

"Well you should have asked for help instead of trying to reach on top of each other's shoulders" Mr. McCoy said as he finished the stitching and put a bandage on the stitches.

"Well no one else was there" Ali said refusing to give up on her side of the argument.

"Ok you win but next time think more carefully" Beast said as he started to walk away.

"This is nothing I once fell out of 30 foot tree broke my arm sprained my ankle and had a concussion" Ali said as she hopped of the medical bed.

"You're that clumsy that you fell out of a 30 foot tree" Jamie asked turning to her.

"No my foster brother at the time through a rock at my head and made me fall out I beat the crud out of him with only one arm" Ali said as they left the medical ward.

"So let's go get more cookies race you guys to the kitchen" Tyler said as he took off running Jamie caught up first and took off leaving a confused Ali left behind.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR CHEATING OUT THE GIRL WITH A CONCUSSION" Ali yelled running after them she quickly caught up and passed them and was the first one in the kitchen only to slide on the tile floor and crash into the opposite wall.

"ALI, are you ok" Jamie said as he saw the girl on her back her legs up sitting up against the bottom of the counter. The others in the room looked over at her shocked that she had fallen again.

"Hi pretty butterfly no I have not seen a purple zebra" Ali said making everyone in the room either crack a smile or just burst out laughing.

"Come on Al get up" Tyler said extending his hand towards her she took but when she tried to get up she fell back down. Jamie came over and both boys pulled her up and held her till she could stand on her own.

"Okay shut up you stupid butterfly I do not know where the purple zebra is ok" Ali yelled and suddenly she was back on the ground this time Bobby and Sam got up and helped her back up and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Ali is you alright now" Jamie asked sitting down across from her Tyler put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly. She relaxed a moment later.

"'M tired" Ali mumbled putting her head on the table and closing her eyes.

"Um I'm going to go get Storm" Bobby said as he and Sam ran out of the room.

"Come on Al wake up" Tyler said as he started to poke her she sat up bolt right and as a reflex punched him in the stomach causing him to double over clutching his stomach.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Tyler it was a reflex really" Ali apologized covering her mouth with her hand as Storm walked Bobby and Sam looked relieved to see her awake.

"It's cool now I know not to poke you to try and wake you up" Tyler said sitting down.

"How did you get another concussion in ten minutes" Storm asked holding the girl head.

"Um slippery floors and cabinets" Ali said her eyes going in and out of focus she wobbled a bit before steadying herself.

"Well why don't I take you to your room so you can get some rest" Storm said helping Ali stand up and leading her out of the kitchen.

"Ok" Ali said not bothering to put up and argument.

Storm took Ali too her room she led her over to her bed Ali laid down covered up and was asleep in seconds Storm left the room turning off the light and shaking her head.

"So is she going to be okay" Tyler and Jamie were waiting outside in the hall way.

"Yes she just needs to rest" Storm said as the boys went into the room she had just left.

"_Who else sleeps in here" _Tyler asked Jamie mentally.

"_Um I think Jubilee" _Jamie answered back they sat down on the edge of Ali's bed both getting lost in their own thought.

"Hey" Ali said the next morning at breakfast.

"Hey feeling better" Tyler asked as he and Jamie looked over at her as she grabbed an apple and sat down.

"Huh uh yeah" Ali said taking a bight of her apple.

"You two start school today you ready" Storm said coming in Tyler and Ali started to choke Tyler on his cereal and Ali on her apple Jamie just sat there laughing.

"Not funny" Ali said angrily.

"Yes it is anyway we leave in 29 minutes" Jamie said looking at the clock.

"What" Ali and Tyler yelled at the same time?

The two quickly ran up stair to get ready.

Tyler came back down first dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans and blue tennis shoes.

Ali came back down minutes later wearing a red tank top jeans with holes in them and black converse she was at the moment trying to brush out her uncontrollably curly hair.

"Dude we should kill you right now" Ali said smacking Jamie in the back of the head with her brush before she went back to trying to brush her hair it did little good.

"Why you guys are ready so what's the big deal" Jamie said as he ducked out of the way of the swinging hair brush.

"Sure" Ali said as she pulled a beanie hat over her crazy hair.

"Let's go half pints you're going to be late" Logan said swinging his keys as the three of them stood and started walking towards the car.

They arrived at school ten minutes later. Logan quickly sped away after they were out of the car.

"Um here's the main office I'll wait till you get your schedules" Jamie said as Ali and Tyler walked in the office.

"Hi my name is Tyler this is Ali we need to pick up our schedules" Tyler said as the lady at the desk looked up she gave them a dirty look before giving them their schedules.

"Dude what up with the secretary she like hates us already" Tyler asked as they walked back out.

"The whole mutant thing some of the students will pick on you but most leave us alone" Jamie said giving them sympathetic looks.

"So what classes do you have" Tyler asked looking over at Ali.

"Same as you" Ali said.

"We all have the same schedules" Jamie said as the bell rang they walked to their first class.

"Check out the new kids" A guy from the front row said and whistled when Ali walked by she ignored.

"Dude new girl is smoking" Another guy said to the first.

"Ignore them ignore them" Ali mumbled to herself as she sat down in the back next to Jamie and Tyler.

"Okay class we have to new students Tyler and Alejandra please stand up and say something about yourselves" The teacher said smiling at the two of them.

"Um I'm Tyler and I can play bass guitar" Tyler said before sitting back down.

"I'm Alejandra but I go by Ali and I can play electric guitar" Ali said before sitting back down. She began doodling in her notebook. As the teacher started class she continued to draw and not pay attention.

The bell rang Jamie and Tyler told Ali it was time to go she stood up putting away her note book.

_(Later that day)_

"I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria in few minutes I have to go to the bathroom" Ali said as she walked towards the bathrooms.

"Okay see you we'll save you a seat" Tyler said as he and Jamie kept walking.

"Hey cute stuff" A boy said coming up to her.

"Go find a cracker because you're going to need one with all that cheese" Ali said smirking.

"Come on honey play nice" The boy continued to talk to her.

"'Honey' really please I wouldn't be your honey if you were a honey bee" Ali continued to shoot him down.

"Look I saw you hanging out with that dork Jamie if you want to be cool drop him and come hang out with me by the way my name is Corey" The boy now known as Corey said cornering her till her back hit the lockers.

"Um I think I can make my own friends" Ali said as she tried to push him away.

"Come on sweet heart give me a chance" Corey said.

"No I don't want a boyfriend" Ali said as she tried to push him away again. He didn't budge.

"Well maybe we can be friends then work our way up what do you say about a week maybe more" Corey asked getting closer to her.

"I said no" Ali said as she lost her temper and punched him in the nose.

"That was not a smart move" Corey said as he slammed her against the locker.

"Hey leave her alone" Tyler said coming up from behind Corey and grabbed his shirt pulling him back as Jamie knelt down next to Ali who was shaking slightly.

"You should go get your nose checked out looks like it's broken" Jamie said standing back up and pushing Corey towards the nurse's office he reluctantly went.

"You ok" Tyler asked as he helped Ali up she nodded still shaking.

"Do you think you can make it through the rest of the day or do you want to go back to the institute" Jamie asked as they walked towards the office.

"I'm fine" Ali said quietly. Jamie and Tyler exchanged worried glances as they looked back at Ali.

"Are you sure you're starting to look a little pale" Tyler said as he put his arm around Ali she leaned into him.

"Huh yeah I'm fine" Ali said again.

"How about we ditch the rest of the day we can go and get ice cream see a movie go to the park" Jamie asked as Ali just nodded.

"Sure sounds good to me" Tyler said as they snuck passed the office they ran into Kitty who was in her senior year.

"Hey cover for us we're ditching" Jamie asked.

"Fine but like when you get detention or grounded don't come like crying to me" Kitty said as she continued walking.

"Come on let's hurry before Corey tells the nurse you're the one who broke his nose" Tyler said as they walked out the door and down the street.

"So you really play the electric guitar" Jamie asked changing the subject to something better Ali's face lit up at the mention of it.

"Yup I even have one back at the institute" Ali said smiling as she thought about her black electric guitar.

"And you can actually play the bass" Jamie asked Tyler.

"Yup got on here to what about you" Tyler asked Jamie.

"I used to have a drum set when I was younger but I had to leave it back home when I came here" Jamie said as they passed a music store Ali stopped suddenly smirked grabbed both their hands and dragged them in to the store.

"Hey shouldn't you be in school" The shop owner asked looking at them suspiciously.

They walked over to a wall with instruments Ali and Tyler grabbed their guitars and Jamie sat down at the drum set and the three of them began to play as Ali started to sing.

"Can you see me,  
>'Cause I'm right here<br>Can you listen  
>'Cause I've been trying to make you notice<br>what it would mean to me  
>to feel like somebody<br>we've been on our way to nowhere  
>trying so hard to get there<p>

And I say oh!  
>We're goanna let it show<br>We're goanna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try to make it come alive  
>Come on let it shine so they can see<br>We were meant to be  
>Somebody<br>Somebody yeah  
>Somehow, someday, someway<br>Somebody

I'm so tired of being invisible  
>But I feel it yeah<br>Like a fire below the surface  
>Trying to set me free<br>Right inside of me  
>'Cause we're standing on the edge now<br>It's a long way down  
>[ Lyrics from: .coml/lemonade+mouth/somebody_ ]  
>But I say oh!<br>We're goanna let it show (let it show)  
>We're goanna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams  
>And try to make it come alive<br>Come on let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be<br>Somebody  
>Somebody yeah<br>Somehow, someway, someone  
>Somebody<p>

We will walk out of this darkness  
>Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun<br>Oh whoa-oa oh oh  
>And when we fall we fall together<br>Till we get back up and we will rise as one

Ohhhhh  
>Oh! We're goanna let it show<br>We're goanna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try to make it come alive  
>Come on let it shine so they can see<br>We were meant to be  
>Somebody<br>Somebody yeah  
>Somehow, someway, someone<br>Somebody  
>Somebody<br>Ooh ooh ooh ohh

"

They finished all smiling and laughing.

"Wow you guys are good" The shop owner said as she walked over.

"I guess not like we'll actually be able to afford these" Ali said as she set down the guitar.

"How about we make a deal I give you the instruments for free and you play at my friend's coffee house and pay me back through your money from your gig" The lady asked as she stuck out her hand.

"What do you guys think" Ali asked as she looked at the boys.

"Yes" They said at the same time. Ali shook hands with the shop owner.

"So what's your band name" The woman asked all three fourteen year olds slumped.

"Um what about the …. Rebelled Fighters" Tyler said the other two nodded smiling.

"Well can we leave our instruments here and practice here" Ali asked the woman nodded smiling.

"We better get going before we get in more trouble" Jamie said as the made their way towards the door the smiled and thanked the women again before leaving and going to get ice cream.

"I did not know you could sing like that" Tyler said looking at Ali who was licking her chocolate ice cream.

"Me either" Jamie said smiling at her.

"It's nothing really I don't really sing in front of people" Ali said.

"Why not" Tyler asked still looking at her as he licked his own chocolate

"Stage fright in kinder garden I passed out on stage during warm ups" Ali said shuttering at the memory.

"Well we'll have to work on that" Jamie said as he threw his arm around her.

"Where are you kids going" A voice said coming from behind them.

"Huh oh hey Lance nowhere we just ditched school" Jamie said as he saw Lance.

"Ok no offense but if we keep telling people we actually ditched we're going to get into big trouble" Ali said as she examined Lance.

"True but with the fight and the ditching we'll have extra danger room sessions" Jamie said

"Oh" Tyler and Ali said at the same time.

"You guys should head back to the X geeks" Lance said as he pointed towards the institute.

"Hey you're dating one of us X geeks" Jamie said as they turned to leave.

"Who's he dating" Tyler asked as they continued to walk.

"Kitty" Jamie answered Ali and Tyler made an 'oh' face.

"So what's the danger room again" Ali asked.

"Um it's this big simulation room where we practice our abilities" Jamie said as they finished off their ice cream.

"Explaining time" Storm said as they met her at the door.

"Um well you see there was a fight at school between Ali and this other guy Corey he tried to get her to out with him but she said no which made him mad so he cornered her and kept trying till Ali lost her temper and punched him after that he was even madder so he slammed her into the locker that's when Tyler and I walked up" Jamie said as he and the other two looked down.

"Well I understand the fighting but why did you ditch and where did you go" Storm said as she lead them to the Professors office.

"Well Ali was shaken up a little and we went to a music store" Tyler said leaving out the part about actually getting the instruments.

"Alright but you will still be punished extra danger room sessions with Logan you may leave now" Xavier said as they left.

"Okay that don't sound so bad" Ali said as they sat down and turned the T.V. on.

"So we'll go back to the shop to practice Saturday" Ali asked as she laid her head in Tyler's lap her feet being in Jamie's.

"Yup sounds like a plan" Tyler said as he turned the T.V. to cartoons.

"Oh I love this one" Ali said as the front door opened the three on the couch took one look before going back to watching Looney Tones.

"Where were you guys" Bobby asked as he saw them just sitting there watching a little kid show.

"Huh oh we ditched" Ali said not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"Did you guys like see that Corey kid today during lunch he had like a broken nose anyone know what happened to him" Kitty said sitting down on the other chair.

"Ali's fist happened" Tyler said laughing at the shocked faces of the older students.

"What" Ali asked still not looking away from the T.V.?

"You did that" Bobby asked laughing.

"Yup what's the big deal" Ali said looking at Jamie for help.

"I kind of forgot to mention Corey is captain of the wrestling team" Jamie said rubbing the back of his head. Ali ended up falling off the couch in shock.

"What dude last time I punched a dude from the wrestling team I got a black eye crud" Ali said from her new position on the floor.

"So fighting isn't new to you" Tyler said looking down at Ali.

"Nope I have very short temper" Ali said turning her head back to the T.V.

"Ok then" Tyler said turning his attention back to the T.V. just as Jamie did.

"Hey time for your danger room session" Logan said coming into the room Ali Tyler and Jamie groaned.

"Come on this just started" Ali said pointing to the T.V. where the Road Runner was tricking the Coyote into falling off a cliff.

"To bad meet me in the danger room in five minutes" Logan said walking away.

"Aw man" Ali said standing up she started walking towards her room to change. Jamie and Tyler were following behind her to their room.

They arrived at the danger room minutes later.

"Okay Tyler Ali let's see your powers in action" Logan said.

The two stepped up Tyler smirked and looked at the opposite wall and in an instant it was gone.

"Not on the wall" Wolverine growled Ali covered her mouth trying to suppress her giggles.

"My turn" Ali said as Jamie and Tyler covered their heads and ducked.

Ali took a deep breath she held up her hands and the whole danger room went black and suddenly the lights were back on.

"I can use bad luck in my favor but no good luck only comes when I don't need it" Ali said as she crossed her arms.

"So you can create good luck" Wolverine asked.

"Yes and no it only works when I don't need it same with bad luck" Ali said as a light above blew up "See what I mean" Ali said looking up.

"Right" Logan said.

_(2 hours later)_

"Jamie I am going to strangle you" Ali said flopping on the couch.

"What did I do" Jamie asked sitting next to her and Tyler.

"You didn't tell us how hard it actually was" Tyler yelled at him.

"Sorry" Jamie said obviously not sorry. They turned the T.V. to a horror film. Ali laughed when someone got their head chopped off.

"Dude, you're seriously laughing at that" Tyler asked looking at her strangely.

"What the dude was stupid it's funny when stupid people get what's coming for them" Ali said defensively.

"Okay" Jamie and Tyler said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Missing

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_ the alarm sounded. Jamie, Ali, and Tyler looked up.

"You three stay here. Don't leave the Mansion get it" Logan yelled as the rest of the institute all left.

"Whatever" Ali yelled turning the channel on the T.V. The X-Men left leaving the three alone.

"Why can't we go too" Tyler pouted glaring at the T.V.

"Because none of us have full control over our powers" Jamie said sighing.

"I don't really care. What's the big deal anyway" Ali said looking at them.

"It's what we train for right how come we can't help" Tyler said angry.

"I don't know I guess it's because we to little" Jamie said standing.

"Where you going" Ali asked looking at him curiously.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat" Jamie said. Tyler and Ali shrugged and followed.

"What do we have to work with" Tyler asked opening the fridge. Ali opened cabinets. Jamie looked in other cabinets. They began pulling out random stuff and tossing it on the counter.

"Okay we have Oreos, peanut butter, milk, and chocolate icing. Perfect dinner" Ali said opening containers.

"How often did you stay at one home" Tyler asked Ali suddenly.

"What oh about two weeks maybe three" Ali said dipping and Oreo in icing.

"Really, how come" Jamie asked quietly.

"I don't really know most of them were either not good foster parents or they just didn't really want me" Ali said looking down. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Are they back already" Tyler asked walking out of the kitchen with Ali and Jamie.

"That's not them" Ali whispered looking at the blue women and the helmet wearing man.

"That's Mystique and Magneto their evil and they're not supposed to be here" Jamie whispered.

"Well let's see what we can do" Tyler whispered concentrating on the table in front of the adults it blew up a second later.

"WHO'S THERE" Magneto yelled. Ali sent a wave of anxiety his way. Jamie made a clone and made it walk to them. Mystique drop kicked it until it disappeared.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Mystique called nicely. Jamie, Tyler, and Ali stepped out of their hiding place.

"What are you doing here" Magneto asked glaring at them.

"We're her to protect the institute we're the strongest mutants here. We're too powerful to leave" Ali lied simply Tyler and Jamie even began believing the lie they nodded in agreement.

"Well since you're so strong, join us. We can show you how mutants should be treated" Magneto said holding out his hand to them.

"We'd rather stay here if it's okay with you" Ali said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I was someone with a metal rod in their back considering I can manipulate metal" Magneto said Ali's eyes widened realizing exactly what he could do.

"Yes, you see you are not in a position to resist us. Now come" Magneto said in victory.

"Fine but what do you want us to do" Tyler said stepping in front of Ali. Jamie stepped up too.

"We want you to join us. We will train you and you will live at the Brother Hood house" Magneto said in a final voice.

"Okay, let us get our things" Jamie said as the three headed to the stairs.

"Oh no I'm not letting you all out of my sight. The girl stays if you leave she pays for it" Magneto said using the metal in Ali's back to pull her back towards him.

"We won't leave just don't hurt her" Tyler said as he and Jamie raced up the stairs.

_Jamie what do we do? If we leave they still have Ali and if we don't we're stuck with them until Prof. finds us. _Tyler asked Jamie mentally.

_That's it contact the Prof. through your mind link it'll work trust me. _Jamie said.

_Professor, Professor we got a big problem Magneto is here. He's taking us with him. We can't do anything he has a hold on Ali. Please help._ Tyler called through his head hoping the Professor would hear.

_Tyler calm down. Go with him we will find a way to get you three back. Why is he taking you three?_ Professor asked mentally.

_Ali lied saying we were stronger than we were thinking that he would leave but he didn't he found out she had a metal rod in her back and now he's using that as leverage._ Tyler thought as they went into Ali's room to get her stuff it didn't take long to get all her things.

_I see, don't worry it will be fine_. That was the last thing Tyler heard before he cut the link.

"Let's leave now" Magneto said walking towards the door. Jamie, Tyler, and Ali followed reluctantly.

"This is where you will be staying. Wait here until your new house mates arrive you leave I'll find you" Magneto said leaving as the three kids entered the run down house.

"Better than my last foster home that's for sure" Ali said looking around.

"Lance lives here. Kitty comes sometimes but not a lot" Jamie said walking upstairs Ali and Tyler followed.

"I guess. Wait if Kitty comes here what does that mean for us" Tyler asked as they walked back down stairs dropping their book bags on the floor but the stairs.

"I don't know. Tabby left last night though so she'll probably freak out" Jamie said as they sat down in the couch.

"Well, what do we do now" Ali asked looking at them curiously.

"I don't know" Tyler and Jamie answered together.

"That was an awesome fight did you see the X-Geeks freak and suddenly leave" Pietro exclaimed running into the house.

"I know right it was awesome yo. They were scared of us yo" Toad agreed. Ali, Jamie, and Tyler stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah they were shaking they were so scared" Blob said but trailed off seeing the kids.

"Yo man what you doing here get out" Toad yelled at them.

"Well that's kind of hard considering we live here now" Ali said glaring at Toad.

"You what, you can't live here unless Mystique says so" Blob yelled at them.

"Well it wasn't Mystique but it was Magneto" Jamie said glaring along with Ali and Tyler.

"Wait, you weren't even at the fight. So how do you know about Magneto anyway" Tabby asked walking over to glare at them.

"Simple, Magneto came and broke in and kidnapped us so now we live here" Ali said leaning against the wall.

"Uh, why do they keep sticking people here there's barely enough room for us" Lance yelled causing Ali to jump back.

"Uh, not a clue now where do we sleep" Tyler asked moving his eyes to glare at the dump of a kitchen.

"Boys in Pietro and my room girl share with Tabby" Lance said pointing the people out.

"Whatever" Ali said turning and walking away back into the living room Tyler and Jamie followed her.

"Why did Magneto send them here Tabby what can they do" Lance turned to her.

"Jamie can multiply himself Ali makes bad luck sometimes and can feel and change people's emotions and Tyler is like a mega version of the Prof. and Jean he can blow stuff up and talk to people mentally. I don't see what's so special about them" Tabby said looking into the living room.

"That's it. If you put their powers together have Jamie create army Tyler control them and Ali bring in good luck then it's all set the perfect attack" Pietro said smirking.

"But they have no control at all especially Ali her first day she broke the chandelier and sent waves of panic truthfully even the Prof. thinks she dangerous" Tabby exclaimed.

"Well, we'll have to work on that then won't we" Pietro said cockily.

"Their talking about us" Ali said sitting on the floor Jamie and Tyler sat next to her.

"Yeah, you know it might have been nice to know you had a metal rod in your back" Tyler said pushing Ali gently.

"It never came up" Ali said smiling slightly.

"Why do you have a rod in your back anyway" Jamie asked looking over at Ali.

"I told you how I woke up in a hospital _(nods)_ well my dad had gotten so mad that he shattered my spine it was when he was drunk the neighbors heard and called the cops both my mom and dad were arrested and they wouldn't tell when they would get out so" Ali said shrugging.

"Uh ok" Jamie said at a loss for words they just sat on the floor listening in on the conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Hey, kids we have an idea" Pietro said walking to the room looking sinister.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want us to do what" Tyler yelled standing up from his position on the floor. Jamie and Ali stood up also.

"You can't expect us to do that" Ali said her eyes glowed black as the sofa was flung across the room.

"You heard what we said and you don't really have a choice either way" Pietro glared at Ali.

"Seriously we won't" Jamie exclaimed glaring back at Pietro.

"I don't care if you can do it or not you're going to so get ready" Pietro said.

"NO you don't control us we may be forced to stay here but we won't do what you want" Ali said. Her eyes glowed again she waved her hand sending Pietro flying in the wall.

"Sorry but we have orders to keep you here" Lance said as the ground shook sending the Ali, Tyler, and Jamie to the floor.

"See you have to. So get going, now" Pietro said zooming back into the room. Tabby, Toad, and Blob had just stood around not saying or doing anything.

"Fine but when we figure out how to get out of here you better watch your backs" Ali glared at Lance and Pietro.

"Whatever just goes" Pietro pointed at the door.

Ali, Tyler, and Jamie walked out the door.

"We might as well get it over with now before they come looking for us" Tyler grumbled.

The three walked until they came to the Bayville City Bank. Walking in Ali spoke to the lady at the desk.

"My dad is the manager of the bank he told me to meet him here today" She lied smoothly.

"Sorry but he's in a meeting at the moment" The lady said glaring at them.

"I was sure he told us to meet him now. Oh right he said seven I guess we came early um do you mind if we wait in his office" Ali gave the woman an innocent look.

"I guess it wouldn't be a problem right this way" The woman stood up leading them to a back office.

"Thank you" Tyler said as the lady left.

"Nice now what do we do" Jamie asked looking at Ali.

"Simple we hack into the computer and rewire this guys fund into the one Magneto set up" Tyler said sitting down in the desk chair. His fingers flew across the key board faster than you could see what he was even typing.

"Done, the second money is put in here Magneto will know" Tyler spun around in the chair but stopped suddenly.

"What" Jamie asked glancing at him?

"Ali, how did you know this guy had a daughter or was even married" Tyler asked looking at her Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Oh I didn't" Ali said opening the draws and going through them.

"But you what if we got caught" Jamie asked.

"Manager of a bank even if he wasn't married the workers here wouldn't even know. He's a rich guy nobody here is going to know his real life" Ali said shrugging.

"Uh I don't really want to know where you learn this stuff" Tyler said spinning in the chair.

"Let's get out of here" Jamie said as Tyler stood.

"Your right we can't get caught" Ali said as they snuck out of the office heading back to the Brotherhood House.

"Hey guys" Tyler said suddenly Ali and Jamie looked over confused looks on their faces.

"What else do you think they'll make us do" He asked kicking a rock.

"I'm not sure probably steal some more maybe even go up against the X-Men but we won't have a choice either way" Ali said staring at the ground.

"Well maybe we'll think of something there has to be some way out of this" Tyler said as they reached the brotherhood house.

"Yup let's just go" Jamie said walking into the house.

"What are you doing back so early" Pietro asked glaring at them.

"We finished it was too easy" Tyler said as the three walked up stairs they went into Tabby and Ali's room. Tyler sat on the floor, Jamie on the bed while Ali looked through her backpack they had grabbed for her.

"What are you looking for" Tyler asked glancing at her she looked at him her eyes flashing pink momentarily.

"I just remembered something that might come in handy" Ali said pulling a small box from her pack.

"What's that" Tyler asked walking over.

"Some stuff I picked up from some of my old homes check it" Ali said opening the box she shifted through tossing some things out and onto the bed things like a shoe lace, a wallet, a key, a blue diamond hair clip, a drawing rumbled from age, a small stuffed animal and a stack of photos along with a camera she shuffled through the pictures until she came to the one she was looking for.

"Look" Ali said holding up the picture the boys looked at it before their eyes widened in surprise.

"No way is that Lance" Tyler asked taking the photo Ali nodded.

"I knew he looked familiar he was in one of my old foster homes he helped teach us younger ones the 'rules' of foster care told us always to watch out for our younger siblings and kids that had no one and didn't know a lot of things" Ali explained before shoving everything but the picture into the box and throwing in far under the bed Jamie and Tyler looked at her confused she shrugged ignoring their looks before running of the room and down stairs.

"Hey Lance I need to talk to you" Ali yelled Tyler and Jamie followed the shared a look that said 'oh no' and sighed.

"What do you want shrimp" Lance yelled back Tyler and Jamie heard a glass hit the floor that told them that Ali had shown him the picture.

"Where did you get that" Lance asked they could hear the shock in his voice walking in the found Ali and Lance standing glaring at each other Ali might have just been slightly worse than Lance's.

"I've had it since I was nine you gave it to me remember I was the kid that never talked to anyone ever" Ali said realization dawned on Lance's face he looked at her for a second before smiling.

"Good to know you finally found a voice" Lance said.

"Yeah right after I kind of you know found out I could make luck it kind of came out a little more at a time" Ali said hopping up to sit on the counter.

"How did you find out about your powers anyway" Tyler asked jumping up to sit next to Ali.

"I um uh kind of blew up the house I was staying at nobody was in it police blamed it on a cigarette that had been left lit" Ali said looking down.

"Nice I fell down a flight of stairs and made like forty duplicates" Jamie said shrugging.

"I looked at a burrito in the school cafeteria and it exploded" Tyler laughed at the memory.

"Well it's like ten so I'm going to bed" Ali said running back upstairs Tyler and Jamie looked at each other before shaking their heads and walking back up.

"Hey can we go back to school tomorrow" Jamie asked turning back. Lance thought a minute before nodding Tyler and Jamie smiled before running back upstairs and into their room.

_(Ali)_

Ali opened up the window with her backpack and climbed out sitting on the roof she shifted through the pack before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter she sighed looking down at the ground.

"Just more bad luck that's all I can ever do is make bad luck" Ali mumbled lighting a cigarette she took a puff before turning back to her bag. Shifting through it she pulled out an old phone looking through the numbers she came to the one she was looking for she took a deep breath before pressing the send button.

"Hello" A voice said on the other end.

"Max it's me Ali" She said leaning against the side of the house.

"Hey what's I haven't heard from you since you got on that train to go to that school for freaks" Max said suspiciously.

"Yeah well some things went down and I just needed to talk to someone I knew wouldn't really care" Ali said taking another puff of the cigarette.

"Don't tell me you're smoking again kid you promised you'd stop" Max growled angry Ali flinched slightly.

"I couldn't help it I know you're mad but it's not like I used to smoke just one every now and then" Ali tried to reason.

"Whatever kid how are you getting them anyway" Max asked curious.

"I know people anyway what's up with things on your end" Ali asked changing the subject.

"Not much really" Max answered simply.

"Sounds normal" Ali laughed slightly.

"Hey I heard something that might interest you" Max said grabbing Ali's attention.

"What" Ali asked.

"I guess that you're dad's been trying to get out on parole looks like it might happen too" Max said Ali's breath hitched in her throat.

"No that can't happen it can't be possible the cops said he would live out his sentence with no chance of parole" Ali said lighting another cigarette.

"I know but don't worry he can't find you. You've been bounced around too much I can barely remember where you are half the time" Max tried reassuring her.

"I know but I'm still scared what if he does find me all I ever do is attract bad luck all the time that's what I do he could find me easily if I screw up even the slightest" Ali said as she started shaking.

"Don't worry okay if he comes asking I'll throw him off your trail okay I'll make sure he can't find you" Max said knowing she was scared.

"And if he does" Ali whispered.

"Then I'll be right there and I'll make sure you're safe always" Max said quietly.

"Promise you won't let him get to me at all" Ali asked taking a long puff of her cigarette.

"I promise but I have to go now but I will call you tomorrow okay and he won't get out for at least another week" Max said trying to make sure Ali would be okay.

"Alright I'll answer bye" Ali said closing the phone she put out her cigarette before climbing back through the window and going to bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow her dreams plagued with nightmares of her father coming back an taking her.


End file.
